The presently disclosed subject matter generally relates to electrochemical energy storage devices and manufacturing methods. In particular, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to electrochemical systems for use in electronic circuits, for example, as capacitors and/or batteries. More particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to electrochemical systems having an organic solution electrolyte material.
Further still, in part, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to improved designs for assembly of a plurality of single cells of an electrochemical system. More particularly, individual cells may be connected individually to each other to form a stack (within a single case or plural cases), with stacks connected together to form an assembly. Further, the presently disclosed subject matter is more versatile for achieving inter-cell or inter-stack connections in series, parallel, or combinations thereof and for achieving hybrid packs of a battery or batteries combined with a capacitor or capacitors in a single integrated product.
As various electronic devices become more portable and provide more functionality, corresponding advances have been needed in the features and components of such devices that enable such portability. Frequently the limiting factor in both size and functionality of an electronic apparatus is the size and weight of its component parts and in particular, the size and weight of associated energy storage components. The general push towards miniaturization of electronics has also resulted in the integration of various components into a single device to save both room and weight.
Typical main energy sources used for portable electronics involve electrochemical batteries and/or electrochemical capacitors. As with other devices and components, one limiting aspect of energy storage components is the packaging of the electrochemical system, and the resulting size of the system.
From a performance perspective, additional aspects which impact or limit the use of particular constructions in particular applications are the range of temperatures within which the components are functional, as well as the equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the component relative to associated circuitry.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an ultra-thin (ultra-low profile) energy storage component that may comprise an electrochemical capacitor using an organic electrolyte.
It is also desirable to provide such an electrochemical energy storage component useful for a single electronic device but wherein the cells are in series or parallel or a combination thereof by virtue of the component's construction.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide such a device having improved very low ESR (and corresponding very low resistivity) and having an expanded temperature range for useful operation.
While various implementations of capacitor devices and associated assemblies and construction methodologies therefor have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.